Power lines are commonplace in today's society. Additionally, as populations continue to expand, and the industry within countries expands, the generation and distribution of power is expected to continue to grow. For example, high power distribution, e.g., 500 kV Direct Current and higher, are expected to expand. These lines are often placed in locations that can be considered to be relatively difficult to access as compared to lower power lines within a building. Additionally, high power lines have hazards of their own, associated with the high voltage (and current) levels within them.
Accordingly, systems and methods for safely measuring characteristics of such high power lines and other electrical lines are desirable.